Nekomimi
??? Overview ??? Physical Appearance ??? Language Nekomimi speak a variant of Japanese they call Kititoku. History ??? Notable Examples * Hidoi * Kanashi * Michiko Tensai * Nendo Tensai * Selena * Zelda Hageshi Racial Statistics Nekomimi have the following racial statistics; 'Nekomimi (Civilized) ' These nekomimi have adapted to civilization and lost their claws. * +2 Dex, -2 Wisdom; Nekomimi are fast, though not as fast as their feral cousins, and curiosity sometimes impedes their better judgment. * Monstrous Humanoid. * Medium size. * A nekomimi has a base land speed of 40 feet. * Low-light Vision: A nekomimi can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Cat Form (Su): A nekomimi has the ability to assume the form of a cat (see pg 270 of the Monster Manual) at will. This form uses the statistics of a typical cat, but retains the Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores of the original character, and may speak any languages that character knows. * Scent (Ex): A nekomimi gains the scent ability. See pg 314 of the Monster Manual for more information. * Nekomimi get a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Kititoku. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level Adjustment: +0 'Nekomimi (Feral) ' The original nekomimi that emigrated from Oni No Tachi. * +4 Dex, -2 Wisdom; Nekomimi are extremely fast, but their curiosity sometimes impedes their better judgment. * Monstrous Humanoid. * Medium size. * A nekomimi has a base land speed of 40 feet. * Low-light Vision: A nekomimi can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Natural Weapons: A nekomimi gains two claw attacks, which each deal 1d4 damage. * Cat Form (Su): A nekomimi has the ability to assume the form of a cat (see pg 270 of the Monster Manual) at will. This form uses the statistics of a typical cat, but retains the Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores of the original character, and may speak any languages that character knows. * Scent (Ex): A nekomimi gains the scent ability. See pg 314 of the Monster Manual for more information. * Nekomimi get a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Kititoku. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level Adjustment: +1 'Kawaii Nekomimi ' Smaller and cuter than their counterparts, these nekomimi are believed to be descended from housecats. * +2 Dex, -2 Wisdom; Nekomimi are extremely fast, but their curiosity sometimes impedes their better judgment. * Small: As a Small creature, a kawaii nekomimi gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters those of a Medium character. * A nekomimi has a base land speed of 40 feet. * Low-light Vision: A nekomimi can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Cat Form (Su): A nekomimi has the ability to assume the form of a cat (see pg 270 of the Monster Manual) at will. This form uses the statistics of a typical cat, but retains the Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores of the original character, and may speak any languages that character knows. * Scent (Ex): A nekomimi gains the scent ability. See pg 314 of the Monster Manual for more information. * Nekomimi get a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Kititoku. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level Adjustment: +0